


Green-Eyed

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardverse, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Matthew knew very well that Arthur had been madly in love with Alfred almost from the day they met. If Alfred returned that love, he never let it show, but he also seemed completely oblivious to Arthur’s painfully blatant adoration. Of course, though, Arthur had never actually stated his feelings out loud, either. Not even when they were finally married.In short, they were both idiots and always had been."





	Green-Eyed

After Queen Arthur had gone through a frightening amount of wine within a very short time period, Matthew had been pulled from his regular duties as the ace to watch over Arthur and make sure he consumed no more alcohol that evening. It was in everyone’s best interests if an incident wasn’t started because of the drunken, jealous queen of Spades.

That didn’t stop Arthur from violently sipping at his juice and glaring at the dance floor, where Alfred was being passed from royal to diplomat to noble and back as he charmed his way through dance after dance. Men and women alike glowed after a dance with Alfred, when he offered them a smile and gallantly thanked them for their time. Steam was practically coming out of Arthur’s ears as he fumed in a quiet corner of the ballroom. A few brave souls had come to ask Arthur to dance, but his death glare had quickly scared them off.

Matthew shook his head and sighed. Alfred and Arthur had been betrothed their entire lives, so with Alfred being the future king, Matthew being the future ace, and Arthur being the future queen, the three of them had grown up together. Thus, Matthew knew very well that Arthur had been madly in love with Alfred almost from the day they met. If Alfred returned that love, he never let it show, but he also seemed completely oblivious to Arthur’s painfully blatant adoration. Of course, though, Arthur had never actually stated his feelings out loud, either. Not even when they were finally married.

In short, they were both idiots and always had been.

Matthew pushed himself off the wall and offered Arthur his hand. “Would you like to dance with me, at least, Arthur? I think you’ll like it a lot more than sulking here in the corner.”

Arthur’s severe expression softened somewhat, but he still scoffed. “No, thank you, Matthew. I think I might just head to bed. I’m really of no diplomatic use tonight anyway.”

Arthur paused as an exceptionally lovely woman from Diamonds made Alfred laugh loudly and give her a brilliant smile. Arthur’s expression turned pained and he looked away. He spoke so softly that Matthew almost didn’t hear him, but the words made even Matthew’s chest hurt.

“I’ve loved him my entire life. Why won’t he ever smile at me like that?”

His expression turned severe again as he stalked off, swearing to himself all the while. Not long after, Alfred came over with a flushed face and a bright smile.

“Mattie, where’d Arthur go? It’s the last dance, so I wanted to do it with him!”

“He just left. You really didn’t notice him sulking over here all night?”

Alfred’s smile slipped somewhat. “Sulking?”

Matthew rolled his eyes and pinched his nose as he muttered under his breath. “Lucky for all of us you’re a good king even though you’re a dense idiot.” He lifted his head and gave Alfred an irritated look. “Seriously, he just left. Why don’t you go after him?”

For a moment, Alfred just stared at him. Before Matthew could tell him off again, Alfred bolted from the ballroom, ignoring the confused remarks he got from the other guests as he ran.

Matthew followed after, and he paused a distance away as Alfred caught up to Arthur on the stairs. Arthur looked shocked for a moment, but then his face was as sour as ever. Matthew couldn’t hear what they were saying, but based on their expressions and gesticulating, they were arguing. Like always.

Abruptly, though, Alfred grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and crushed their lips together in a kiss. Arthur’s eyes were blown comically wide at the sudden gesture, but it wasn’t long before his eyelids fluttered shut and he kissed back with a ferocity that could only come from a lifetime of pent up feelings.

Matthew turned to leave as Alfred pushed Arthur up against the banister to deepen the kiss, and he shook his head in exasperation as he pondered how to keep the guests in the ballroom from walking in on the king and queen of Spades finally acting on their feelings for each other.

They really were both incredible idiots.


End file.
